utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Azki Fulola
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: It is well… Nothing special. Even tough she gone trough a name change. But it seems that あずき (Azuki/Azki) meens adzuki bean, but that really doesn't have to do with anything about her. Also フローラ (Furora/Flora) mean flora and also has nothing to do with her. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: 0410 |- | GENDER | Female | VOICE RANGE | Unknown | RELATED CHARACTERS | Adrian9932 '(Stepp brother) '''KAITO ('Vocaloid idol) '''Teto Kasane (UTAUloid idol) FAHE03 '''(Her servant o.o) |- | AGE | '''13 ½ | GENRE | Unknown | HOMEPAGE | YoutubeRight now |- | WEIGHT | 36,4 Kg | CHARACTER ITEM | Apples | CREATOR | MewTuwa |- | HEIGHT | 152 Cm | VOICE SOURCE | MewTuwa | PICTURE LINK LIST | None |- | BIRTHDAY | 04 October | LIKES | UTAU, Vocaloid, music, draw, read, scare people, play games, sit quiet in a corner, smile a creepy smile | MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE |- | RELEASE DATE | Not released yet | DISLIKES | Sports, crowds of people, school, not begin able to do funny things, bad apples (lol) | SIGNATURE SONG | None |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: She is a quiet person and pretty shy with people she doesn’t know. Once you know her you are either screwed or you have a real good friend. Or both. She is VERY random most of the times. She likes to sing and do so most of the time. She often draw pictures and those pictures. She is also a tomboy. She can get very serious somw times tough. She is very smart even tough she act like she isn't. She can be a tsunedre sometimes... Or just make one up youself! |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Blue grey Headset: White with red on the sides. Dress: She wear blue jeans to her ankles, a red, part checkered t-shirt to her waist and a bit longer on the sides. She have two with belts, on that goes horizontal where it stands APPLE on and one that goes diagonally where it stands apple on Japanese (リンゴ) She wears a white and red headset and has her hair in a high ponytail that goes to her neck. She also has a spike bracelet on her right arm. Her shoes are white with apple decorations on them. Nationality/Race: Swedish Voice Configuration Flora sing songs that haven’t so high notes the best. Her voice is pretty soft and not so strong. Her voice isn’t done yet and are still a work in progress. ACT 1 VB: http://www.mediafire.com/?2vl7gbt2o119j3b (Supports romaji and Hiragana, but still needs and OTO.ini and some re-recording on some of the samples. Usage If you use her for songs, ignore personality, or whatever! And please let me know if you use her. DO NOT USE TO SPREAD A RELIGION It is ok in a religious song, but not use her to spread any religion. NO COMERTICAL USE If you want to use her for that, ask me first! (MewTuwa on Youtube.) This information was written by Azkis's owner. //MewTuwa